RMS-119 EWAC Zack
The RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" is a mass-production reconnaissance mobile suit. It was first featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Later the design was updated and featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics A reconnaissance variant of the RMS-106 Hi-Zack used during the Gryps Conflict, the Earth Federation Forces' RMS-119 EWAC Zack could also be considered a distant relative of the old Principality of Zeon's MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type. The most visible physical difference between the Hi-Zack and the "Eye-Zack" (as it was sometimes called) was the large radome mounted on its head. This radome was equipped with a passive radar system, allowing the EWAC Zack to monitor enemy forces without giving itself away with active radar signals. The EWAC Zack was also equipped with various additional infra-red, communications, and visual sensors, allowing it to monitor the enemy in a variety of methods. The radome also featured a second mono-eye that ran on a track along the perimeter of its lower side, allowing the pilot to keep a lookout on the ground while flying or jumping overhead. Although the use of radar- and radio-jamming Minovsky particles in battle situations renders such electronic forms of detection useless, the EWAC Zack was often used for pre- and post-combat actions, tasked with acquiring enemy strength, location, and disposition data. Thus, the EWAC Zack was also equipped with four data pods in its backpack, each of which carried recordings of the mobile suit's intelligence data and could be either jettisoned or launched back towards friendly forces. In the case of capture by the enemy, the data in the pods was also encrypted, thus assuring that valuable intelligence would not fall into the wrong hands. The EWAC Zack was also designed for long-range use, equipped with a pair of external fuel tanks for extended flight times. Although typically unarmed, the EWAC Zack could also be equipped with the weapons normally carried by a Hi-Zack, if necessary. Armaments ;*120mm Zaku Machine Gun Kai :An improved model of the machine gun used by the MS-06 Zaku II. ;*Cracker Grenades ;*3-tube Missile Pod ;*Shield Special Equipment & Features ;*Passive Radar Radome ;*Data Pod ;*External Propellant Tank ;*Various Additional Equipment :;*Infra-red :;*Visual :;*Communications Sensors History The EWAC Zack was originally built and operated by the Earth Federation forces, but the invasion of Earth by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War resulted in several of these units being captured by the enemy. At least one unit was also captured by the African Liberation Front rebel group, operated as part of their "Blue Team" and painted in their distinctive light blue-on-blue colors. Two other units made it into Mashymere's forces after he became a cyber newtype, assisting his Zssa squadron with a long range missile bombardment. In UC 0096, at least one EWAC Zack is deployed by "The Sleeves" in Palau, a asteroid base of The Sleeves. The EWAC Zacks used by The Sleeves were repainted into a new color scheme and given with the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants *'RMS-119 Eye Zack Enemy Search Grade-up Type' :An EWAC Zack variant featuring improved sensors and an additional mono-eye type camera that can swivel across the entire circumference of the large radome. ;*MS-19E Hawkeye Picture Gallery EWAC_Zack_lineart.jpg|Lineart of EWAC ZACK img_ms_b-07.jpg|RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" - Gundam Unicorn version 31425_rms-119_enemy_search_122_98lo.jpg|RMS-119 Eye Zack Enemy Search Grade-up Type rms-119-sleeves.png ZZ EWAC Zack.jpg|RMS-119 EWAC Zack from ZZ Gundam References RMS-119 - EWAC-ZACK - Summary.jpg|RMS-119 EWAC Zack - Summary RMS-119 Ewac Zack - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RMS-119 Ewac Zack - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" on MAHQ.net ja:RMS-119 アイザック